theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tato Vedge
Tato Vedge was a Zarbonian farmer that lived on Zarbon. His mom was Maria Vedge. They were both just simple farmers that had very basic lives. They were also very close to each other. Tato always had a taste of adventure because of the boredom he faced everday, so he jumps at whatever adventure he can take. His first appearence was in Guardians of the Republic. Guardians of the Republic Tato lived on a small local farm during this time. One day, a group of clones came by, asking if they could seek shelter at Tato and his mom's farm. His mom, Maria, allowed them to stay in an animal pen for the night. Tato was intrigued by the clones and the old man that lead them, so he watched them for the day, wondering what they were up to. It turns out that there were taitors in their group, and in order to get them all out the clones would vote off one person each day to be executed. Tato was shocked by this and believed that they shouldn't be killing their brothers. When they were about to execute a traitor, Captain Rex, Tato intervened, saying that the clones should not kill their brothers. But Hammer, the clone leader, pulled the trigger on Rex, killing him. The next day, the clones and the old man, Old Guy, left teh farm. Little did they know, they were actually being followed by the droid army. The droids, lead by Vees Snappa, followed the clones to the Vedge's farm, but they were already gone. Snappa interrogated Tato's mom as he watched in horror. Because she didn't know anything, Snappa murderer her with his lightsaber. Tato watched as his mother had been murdered. Snappa ignored Tato and told the droids to move on and find the clones. Tato decided to find the clones and seek their help. He tracked them for one day and soon finally found them, but their numbers were much smaller. There were only four clones left now, which lead Tato to believe that they either died in a battle with the droids or there had been more executions, or both. Tato stayed with them for most of the day, but he soon disappeared when they decided to vote off the final traitor of the group, Load. Load then lead the surviving three clones and Old Guy to a burning ship, which was supposed to be their escape ship. The clones ran off to fight Load while Old Guy, who revealed himself to be a jedi, dueled Snappa. After Load had died by eating a Poisonous Apple, the other three clones came in to destroy the rest of the droids. Snappa then gained the upper hand in his duel with Old Guy, but Tato came in in time with his mom's rifle. He then shot Snappa in the waist. After that, Snappa was finished off by the clones. The battle had been won, but they were all still trapped on Zarbon. A Republic Venator arrived hours later to rescue the clone survivors. Tato decided to come with them to Coruscant, him having nothing left on Zarbon. Old Guy, though, disappeared as the venator landed. Hammer, Fox, Beserker, and Tato all left to Coruscant safely with the Republic battle plans. The Tale of Omega Tato will return in The Tale of Omega. While he doesn't play a major role, he does have an important part in this game. Category:Characters Category:Potato related Category:Guardians of the Republic Category:The Tale of Omega